Dry Tears
by Miss Just
Summary: Pure Vodka Project. "Não havia mais nós. Apenas lágrimas secas para sempre espelhadas no meu rosto."


_**Dry Tears  
**|Pure Vodka Project|_

_Once it was so right  
__When we were at our high,  
__Waiting for you in the hotel at night  
__I knew I hadn´t met my match  
__But every moment we could snatch  
__I don't know why I got so attached_

Eu não sei que reacção tive quando recebi a notícia. Lucius tinha um sorriso perverso e repugnante no rosto quando transformou em palavras a dor mais profunda do meu coração. "_Potter irá morrer hoje_" disse-me. Eu não me lembro do que senti nesse momento, possivelmente porque não senti nada, apenas vazio. Vazio e a plena consciência que aquilo que deixava a minha vida com mais intensidade, com mais emoção, iria desaparecer.

James não era perfeito para mim, nós nunca seríamos perfeitos um para o outro, mas parecia correcto estar com ele, como se fosse a coisa certa a ser feita. Eu não me perguntava porque o esperava em cada diferente noite, no quarto de hotel onde nos encontrávamos. Não era necessário fazer perguntas a mim mesma quando, interiormente, já tinha as respostas. O que eu não sabia era porque aquilo me fazia sentir viciada, como se eu não pudesse deixar de comparecer aos nossos encontros, como se eu dependesse de cada segundo que os meus olhos cruzavam os dele. Eu não tinha qualquer resposta para isso.

_He walks away  
__the sun goes down,  
__He takes the day but I'm grown  
__And in your way  
__In this blue shade  
__My tears dry on their own._

A notícia que Lucius me dissera confirmara-se ainda nessa noite, seguida de uma revelação trágica para o lado negro. Eu ignorava o que me era dito, eu não queria saber do que me fora revelado por meu marido sobre o Lord das Trevas. Eu apenas ficava apática, a encarar um triste e solitário pôr do sol, o fim de mim e de James, o fim do incêndio que ambos havíamos ateado nas nossas almas. James era o meu fogo interior, era o que me fazia sentir viva, era o meu dia num mundo de constante noite. O meu dia que chegava ao fim de forma drástica e sem me deixar dizer-lhe um último adeus.

E lágrimas escorriam pela minha face, apagando o que restava do incêndio que ardia na minha alma. Era um fogo vivido e intenso que apenas poderia existir se ardesse em dois corpos. Mas o de James já jazia frio e sem vida, o fogo de James já se extinguira e o meu apenas ia morrendo, lentamente, diminuindo mais e mais a cada nova lágrima que escorria. A cada nova lágrima que secaria sozinha.

_We could have never had it all  
__We had to hit a wall  
__So this is inevitable withdrawl  
__even if I stopped wating you,  
__A perspective pushes through_

Tudo teria sido mais fácil e simples se e não me tivesse envolvido. Se nós nunca nos tivéssemos traído a nós mesmos, se nunca nos tivéssemos envolvidos. Eu seria apenas Narcissa Malfoy, mulher fria e intocável, e ele, James Potter, herói digno e morto. Não haveria lembranças, não havia sentimentos destroçados, não haveria dor, não haveria lágrimas secas para sempre marcadas no meu rosto e não haveria as cinzas de um incêndio que ardera fugazmente nas nossas almas.

Os anos passaram, vazios, como as conchas ocas do oceano, e leves, como as cinzas que restaram do nosso incêndio. Eu aceitara o nosso fim, revoltada, desesperada, aflita, mas aceitara. Não era como se eu pudesse fazer algo contra a morte, não era como se pudesse voltar atrás e mudar o que acontecera. Mas eu sabia que, bem lá no fundo, eu sempre esperaria por James. Ou rezava que, algures do outro lado, James esperasse por mim. Era uma ideia retorcida e louca, mas era uma ínfima chama de esperança que ardia no meu peito, e eu, honestamente, acreditava nela.

_I wish I could say no regrets  
__And no emotional debts  
_'_Cause as we kissed goodbye the sun sets  
__So we are history_

E eu poderia mentir a mim mesma, dizer que não haveria nada que me fizesse pensar intensamente em James, que não haveria motivos para recordá-lo quando não quisesse. Porque de cada vez que os meus olhos se cruzavam com os de Harry Potter, de cada vez que a fotografia do _menino-que-sobreviveu_ vinha num jornal ou sempre que Draco o mencionava, ou até mesmo quando ele passava por perto na Diagon-Al ou na plataforma nove e três quartos, a imagem de James voltava à minha mente. A chama de esperança crescia num impulso, o nosso incêndio parecia querer regressar das trevas. Mas isso logo passava, isso logo desaparecia porque aquele era Harry Potter, filho de James. Ele nunca seria aquele que deu a vida no seu lugar.

_He walks away  
__the sun goes down,  
__He takes the day but I'm grown  
__And in your way  
__My blue shade_

Ele partira. Levando o sol, levando o fogo, levando a minha alma e os meus sentimentos. A noite ficou, ficaram as cinzas, o vazio e o frio. Haviam as lágrimas, o aspecto indiferente, a dor interior e o escuro.

Não havia mais James.

Não havia mais intensidade.

Não havia mais eu.

Não havia mais incêndio.

Não havia mais nós.

Apenas lágrimas secas para sempre espelhadas no meu rosto.

_My tears dry on their own._

* * *

**N.A.:** Primeira fic integrante do **Pure Vodka Project**, organizado por mim e pelo Sy.

A minha primeira JN ^^ fraquinha e tal, mas eu gosto dela U_U  
Agradecimentos ao meu mano, que alinhou comigo neste projecto problemático e que me deu personagens e situações fucked para escrever xD - love you, dear ;*

_Música utilizada - My Tears Dry On Their Own, __Amy Winehouse__._

_**R.E.V.I.E.W. please**  
Just_


End file.
